


At Last (you are mine)

by LesbianKJ



Series: WIPs [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cursed, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Multiple Time Periods, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, Star-crossed, also based on heartbreak songs on my playlist, based on love songs on my youtube playlist, i thrive on gay angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Kara and Lena have lived and died throughout the ages, star-crossed lovers that have died before their lives together can even begin. Fast forward to present time National City, Lena Luthor has been plagued with her past lives memories and after seeing her soulmate being killed over and over again, she vows to never seek them out in this life. She has ultimately shut herself emotionally from people. But of course, fate has other plans. When Kara Danvers tags along with her cousin, Clark Kent, to interview Lena Luthor, she leaves Luthorcorp feeling connected by the mystery Luthor. So after, she has flashbacks and memories of places, food, friends, enemies, and families that she has never met and for some reason, Lena is featured in all of them.And the more that they spend time together, the harder it becomes for Lena to reject Kara and Lena is starting to realize that no matter how hard you try, you can't escape your fate.





	At Last (you are mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara's first lifetime which is in Ancient Greece.

_"NO!"_

The scream pierced the air, interrupting the silence surrounding them. A single gasped followed afterward and then the body hit the ground with a thud. Tears welled up in Lena's eyes as she rushed to her lover's side. The killer stepped aside as Lena cradled Kara's head as Kara slowly bled out. Kara's breathing became shallow and she reached up to touch Lena's face. Lena leaned into it as the tears started to fall and drip onto Kara's cheek.

"Stay with me." Lena pleaded as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"I love you, Lena."

"Nononono, Kara you have to stay with me."

Lena touched Kara's face and hair streaking blood there and kissed Kara's forehead as Kara took her last breathe. She sobbed for what seemed to be like an eternity before she turned to the forgotten killer. Her grief turned to anger.

"Lex, how could you?" Lena demanded.

"It was for you own good-"

"My own  _good?_ Lex, I  _loved_ her!"

"A woman! A Kent, our rival. . ."

" _Your_ rival! I- we were never part of it!" Lena yelled.

She gently lowered Kara to the ground before she rose up slowly and stormed up to her brother. She pointed at Kara's body as she spoke to Lex in a low, dangerous voice:

"Look at what you've done! What do you think will happen once Clark finds out you killed his beloved cousin?" 

Lex looked away as he clenched his jaw, this caused Lena to become even angrier. He wasn't allowed to feel anything but remorse and guilt. She grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her.

"Look. At. What. You've.  _Done!_ "

With each word, she poked a bloody finger at his chest and new fresh of tears rolled down her face as the other hand pointed at Kara's dead body. Lex stared down at her face before he swallowed thickly and stumbled back as if his actions were finally catching up to him.

 _Good._ Lena thought.

"Kara and I were never apart of your hatred and rivalry. We were innocent in this! The only crime we've ever done was meeting each other," Lena's voice cracked. "The only crime that  _Kara_ has done, was loving me."

Lex held out his arms as he walked towards her but Lena took a step back.

"Don't  _touch_ me." Lena hissed.

She raised her bloodied hands to show Lex,  _his_ crime. 

"Your crime, along with Clark's, is ordering to kill thousands of people under each other's Houses because of your failed friendship! Instead of handling it like men, you decided to act like children. The two of you together have killed millions including Kara. For what, Lex?  _For what?!"_

He hung his head and dropped to his knees, and for the first time ever Lex looked pathetic. Lena shook her head in disgust before she turned her back on him.

"I will never forgive you for this," Lena said coldly.

"Lena-"

"No! She was the love of my life, regardless that she was part of the House of Kent, that she was related to your enemy. Regardless that she was a woman, Lex, I loved her and you killed her." Lena said. "I will hate you for as long as I live."

Lena walked over to Kara's body and picked her up. She struggled with it at first but with determination and stubbornness, she was able to hold her bridal style. Her posture was stiff and regal, her face void of any emotion, only the redness of her eyes and the puffiness of her cheeks gave anything away. The people of the Greek village that they lived in watched as the youngest Luthor walked to the house of Kent with the body of the youngest Kent. 

The Kents were already waiting outside their home when Lena crossed their threshold. A strangled cry escaped Kara's mother's throat as she started to crumble to the ground, Kara's father catching her. Clark had stumbled forward in shock. He had gone pale and his eyes were wide in disbelief because not Kara Kent, the bubbly blond girl that was very fiercely protective of those she loved. He continued to walk shakily over towards Lena until he was able to hold his cousin's body. Kara looked as if she was sleeping peacefully with her face smeared with her own blood and the splatter of Clark's tears. His form shook with grief as he dropped to his knees causing Lena to look away as more tears started to form.

She felt so empty and numb as she fully registered Kara's death. How in moments, Lena was seeing Kara's smiling face to the startled and later pained expression as Lex stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach. The anger that she had felt during her confrontation with Lex was now spent and Lena turned and stumbled away from the scene and left the Kents to grieve. The world had faded around her, noises fell on deaf ears, and she saw things without really seeing . . . she must've looked crazy. Her hair was a mess with twigs and dirt from chasing after Kara before she was killed, the dazed emotionless expression that was painted on her pale face, and not to mention the amount of blood on her hands and clothes.  She must have looked crazy or the undead or a murderer. Not that she could find it in herself to care as the hollow feeling inside only grown with every minute. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, when your soulmate dies you lose the will to live.

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes and dudettes, drop a hello on my Tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
